Dreams of our fathers
by BulmaMonster
Summary: (Alternate chapterending to Winter Peacecraft-Yuy's Brightness and Darkness) It has been 10 years since Riku and Sora had left,and neither Kairi of Kaze have told them anything about there fathers. Until one day the attic leads to a discovery....
1. Made of dreams

Dreams of our fathers  
  
(Alternate chapter/ending to Winter Peacecraft-Yuy's Brightness and Darkness)  
  
AN: A little side project I picked up and I'm so glad to do this, I really enjoy Winter Peacecraft-Yuy's fics and am honored to do an alternate chapter to it. I'd like to thank her in advance.for letting me write this. Now enjoy please. ^.^   
  
Warnings: Angst/fluff/violence  
  
Disclaimer thingy: Yeah I own no one in this fic Kaze, Kioko, and Laiktu all belong to the original author of this fic. Disney/Square Enix own all the rest. Title is from one of my favorite  
  
DMB songs. ^.^  
  
Syp: It has been 10 years since Riku and Sora had left,and neither Kairi of Kaze have told them anything about there fathers. Until one day the attic leads to a discovery and more questions left unanswered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angels in the attic-Sleeping away  
  
Chapter I-  
  
"Daddy…daddy", he called out but no answer, the young boy looked around or at least tried to, the hallway was dark. He crooned his neck sideways and found a large door that he hadn't noticed before.  
  
The young boy glanced at it then perked his cerulean eyes at the doorknob it seemed impossible to open. The latch looked like reinforced iron, but it was worth at least giving it a try. Quickly he took to the knob and pushed it in but it didn't budge.   
  
"Shit," the boy cursed backing away from the door then looking into the darkened hallway, no one was around to help him and there had to be some kind of key here to open this damn door. He was quite annoyed but if he couldn't find the key then he couldn't find his father he had to be in this castle somewhere. He just had to find him before it was too late. His mother was in danger and he was the only one to help him.   
  
Laiktu sighed thinking of any possible way to open the door or find the key. He really only had two options, so he began searching. He found a flowerpot nearby. Ah ha,he thought taking the flowerpot off the stool and emptied the contents onto the floor, and to his surprise a loud clang and a shine of gold. "Ah ha!" He said picking up the golden object in triumph, "The key. Now just to open this damn door and find my dad." He grasped the key in his hand and realized it seemed to be getting bigger every second he held it, "what the hell", he watched it grow twice it's original size then it grew again. "Damn", he cursed but he was determined to open this door he was tired and hungry and he wanted to go home. He watched the key, again it grew now it was as big as his arm, "oh no you don't", he said lifting the key to the keyhole, with one all mighty shove he placed it in the lock, it clicked once then again.  
  
Then to his surprise the door swung open, it opened up to a large room, with a fireplace in the middle. A fire glowed and it was much warmer in here. He threw down the key to the carpeted floor just as the large ebony grandfather clock struck midnight. He noticed two large pane glass windows and the inky night sky coming from them, there were a large assortment of over stuffed chairs. It almost looked like a meeting room of some sorts. He could smell the wood burning and the heavy stench of dust in the room, "geeze someone needs to clean in here", he said running a finger over one of the chairs. Not noticing that a figure was watching him by a chair overlooking the fireplace.   
  
It turned it's head to glance at the boy, it's black blindfolded eyes following him as he went, the figure would croon it's neck to glare at the boy. A horrid smirk playing about his face. "so this is my son, he said", a small stifle of laughter as it turned back from it's chair waiting for the boy to journey over to his sitting place. He couldn't really see the boy really clearly but at least he could try to make out his features. There wasn't much light in the room but he could still hear his soft footsteps on the wooden floor. All he had to do was wait and surprise him, the figure gripped his weapon in hand. He wasn't going to hurt the boy, after all he was blood but still he was a threat.   
  
Again he watched the boy from over his shoulder, now he was getting closer he could feel his hot breath growing nearer. "I hear you", he said he could hear the boy suddenly stop in his tracks and his head turn to look around, "oh well might as well show myself to the little brat", the figure thought. It turned it's head to look at the boy, who was wide eyed with shock, slowly the Laiktu turned to back away but only succeeded to bump into a table instead. "Ow", he said suddenly not taking his eyes off the mysterious man. "Who in the hell are you and what do you want", the figure glared at the boy and took off his blindfold to reveal a pair of cerealean eyes just like his, his hair was the same color as well. The figure shook it's head back and forth and nodded crooking a finger towards the boy as if to motion him to come closer.   
  
Laitku didn't budge though, he stood his ground no moving until the man answered his question.  
  
"Who are you, answer me dammit, and where is my father?", the elder man didn't say a word he only gripped the metal object in his hand tighter, the expression on his face went form a smirk to tight lipped, his lips were white and his eyes were slanted in anger, if it wasn't for Laiktu's bravado he would be running in the opposite direction right now. "Look my mom is in trouble you got to help me",   
  
The man only succeeded in crossing his arms his hardened look grew hard,but then he uncrossed his arms and put a finger to his chin. "Your mother her name is Kaze right", the Laitku's jaw dropped open, "how..do you know that"?, the elder man only chuckled softly and clicked his tounge. "Because, I am your father imagine meeting my only son like this, what a fate huh", the elder man drawled shaking his  
  
head in agreement.  
  
Laitku stood dumb struck for a moment then clenched his teeth together.. :"You lie, YOUR A LIAR", the  
  
elder man started laughing again. In the background Laiktu could hear his voice echo and the man's laughter as he woke up from his dream sweat was pouring down his face and it took a few minutes for his to realize where he was. Gingerly he reached for the bedroom lamp and turned it on, rubbing his temples and setting straight up in bed. Apparently he must of been screaming in his sleep, and Kioko must of heard him. She was sitting straight up in bed her face pale with worry.   
  
"Laiktu are you all right", she said moving beside him and patting his back comfortingly he only shoved her hand away dissmissively , "I'm fine go to sleep", she looked at him then shook her head, "you were screaming in your sleep", if there is something wrong please tell me", "I'm fine", Laiktu said irritated he got back into bed and pulled the covers over his head,quite annoyed at Kioko for being such a pest and babying him. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her. But how could he explain the fact that he had saw his father in his dream. Or at least who he thought was his father, he had always wondered what he was like. But getting information out of his mother was like playing with a ticking time-bomb. She would just  
  
tell him to go play or never mind. He just couldn't understand why she kept the secret of his father from him.And he wasn't about to get on his mother's bad side. Laitku shrugged then turned out the bedroom light.He tried to not think too much about him dream but something just didn't stick right, that dream kept on bothering him. It almost felt like someone was in trouble. But who ..his so called father? Or was danger on the horizon, "Try not to worry yourself, it was just a dream", "yeah just a dream", he said yawning. "Just a stupid dream".. or was it?  
  
{FIN}  
  
First chapter- Oh okay so it was pretty bad but I tried. Anyway thanks again to Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
for letting me work on this.. I hope you like it. And thanks so much for the formatting help. Next chapter coming soon so stayed tuned. Until then R+R. ^.^ 


	2. Drifted Hearts

Dreams of our fathers  
  
(Alternate chapter/ending to Winter Peacecraft-Yuy's Brightness and Darkness)  
  
AN: A little side project I picked up and I'm so glad to do this, I really enjoy Winter Peacecraft-Yuy's fics and am honored to do an alternate chapter to it. I'd like to thank her in advance.for letting me write this. Now enjoy please. ^.^  
  
Warnings: Angst/fluff/violence  
  
Disclaimer thingy: Yeah I own no one in this fic Kaze, Kioko, and Laiktu all belong to the original author of this fic (Winter Peacecraft-Yuy) Disney/Square Enix own all the rest. Title is from one of my favorite  
  
DMB songs. ^.^  
  
Syp: It has been 10 years since Riku and Sora had left,and neither Kairi of Kaze have told them anything about there fathers. Until one day the attic leads to a discovery and more questions left unanswered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drifting Hearts  
  
ChapterII  
  
Afternoon found Laiktu sitting by the edge of the ocean watching the tide go in and out. He sat there nestled against a thick palm tree thinking to himself mostly about the dream he had the previous night. He couldn't help but believe that the man in his dream was in fact his father.   
  
It had to be he knew in his heart that it was him. Physical differences aside, something told him that he was right. But…what if it wasn't his dad, what if he was wrong. How could he tell his mom what he had seen? She would flip out and tell him not to worry about his father, but still it was in his nature to wonder who fathered him. He didn't know anything about his mother side all he knew was his dad's family.   
  
His grandmother and mother were the only family he had besides Kairi and Kioko. Even they wouldn't tell him anything at all except he disappeared years ago along with some guy named Sora.   
  
"Sora," Laiktu kinda thought that name sounded so familiar. His Aunt Kairi would talk about him alot and he assumed that was the one who fathered Kioko but he couldn't be sure. But still in a faraway dream he heard that named whispered he just couldn't remember where and when he had heard it.   
  
Obviously this "Sora" person had alot to do with his dad. He just couldn't shake his father out of his mind. In his seven years of life Laiktu never questioned where his dad was but after this dream it seemed that more questions and thoughts rose in his head. Maybe it was fate; maybe his dad was in trouble. He fully knew about the Heartless and the threat that they posed but still would they come all the way to this island just to attack them. He couldn't be sure and he had no one to ask.  
  
From the right, Laiktu caught Kioko's bouncing figure running towards him. He smiled and shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh. Kioko was like a sister to him. He would protect her no matter what the cause.  
  
"Oi, Laiktu! Are you gonna sit out here all day?" Kioko asked and stopped to look down at him. He seemed distracted by something. She cocked her head to the side. He seemed so…distant. "What's wrong?"  
  
Laiktu stiffened at her concern for him, but just shrugged and plastered a smile on his face, "Nothing." He stood up and dusted the sand off his navy blue pants. "What were you so excited about?"  
  
The little girl smiled brightly, "Mom wants to know if you're gonna come inside and eat lunch."  
  
"And that's worth being excited over?" Laiktu asked.  
  
"Well," Kioko's voice softened at little. She dug her the tips of her sandals into the sand.  
  
Worry was sketched all over Laiktu's face. Unless something bad had happened, Kioko never looked like that. "Is there something I need to know about?"  
  
"Aunt Kaze said something about your grandma and that she was sick and she was in the hospital and--"  
  
Laiktu stopped her right there, "What?!" Just not two seconds ago, Kioko was bouncing happily about eating lunch and now she was trying to tell him his grandmother was in the hospital! "When did this happen?"  
  
Kioko grabbed Laiktu's arm, "Don't be mad. I over heard mom and Aunt Kaze talking about it a second ago. Said she had been in the hospital for two days and she probably wasn't gonna make it."  
  
The world had seemed to stop for the young boy. His grandmother, the only strong link he had to his father, was laying in a bed somewhere,dying. The worst part was that his mother, his own mother, had neglected to tell him about the event. In one quick moment, he pushed Kioko out of the way and ran at full speed towards his home.  
  
It was time to talk to his mother.  
  
Laiktu ran at a fast pace and wretched open the door, "Mom", he shouted. Kaze gave her son a look then sat down the plate of food on the table. "Where's Kioko", she questioned he said nothing and watched Laiktu stand there with a frown on his face. "Damnit why didn't you tell me..why didn't you tell me about my grandmother!", he shrieked Kaze opened her mouth as to say something but Laiktu cut his mouth off, his face was contorted in anger.   
  
"You know she was the only link to my father the only family member I have, god knows about your family whoever in the hell they are". "Did you ever know your father, probably not", Latiku said coolly to his mother he didn't care that he was hurting her in more ways than one. She kept so much from him and this was the final straw he was sick and tired of all the secrets.   
  
Kaze took withering look at the boy and turned away, she was in a fit of rage, her own child yelling at her. Just because she didn't want him to know what kind of an asshole his father really was. He left her pregnant and alone, she raised him not Riku, She did it all herself and no kid was going to yell at her like this. She was hurt to much to take anymore, she could understand her son's anger if only he knew the truth but he was too young now. Silently Kaze raised a finger to the steps and said in a low voice, "go to your room now", Laitku looked at her and breezed past her muttering curse words as he stomped up the steps.   
  
Kaze let out a heavy sigh and bit into her sandwich, just as Kairi walked in she could see the older's woman's expression harden. "What was all the commotion about", Kairi asked taking a seat by Kaze, the older woman said nothing. "Kaze something is wrong, I heard all the shouting and..", Kaze glanced at her she could feel her self shake with anger. "why don't you mind your own business it was because of your daughter.. she started all of this, just like her mother she sticks her nose where it doesn't belong".  
  
"But Kaze..", Kairi started but the older woman had already put her plate in the sink and stormed up the steps. Kairi could here the door slam behind her. She was utterly speechless but couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. She knew that the kids were curious and she surely wouldn't let Kioko tell Laitku anything that Kaze wouldn't find acceptable. But Kaze was the one who told her in the first place. And she still couldn't see what the big deal was.Both her and Kaze knew that the kids probably listen in on their conversations all the time, and Kairi couldn't help that. She couldn't watch Kioko every second of her life. But Kaze made it seem like it was all her fault,was she that mad at Riku that she blamed it on Kioko? It was her fault that he found out, she should of told him in the first place. It was his gramma after all and Kaze should of told him when she had first gotten ill,she was dying of cancer, had Kaze failed to tell him that also?   
  
Kairi shook her head and sighed. "Why Kaze, just why?" "Why punish your own child like that".  
  
Kairi breathed heavily and looked out at the patio, perhaps the cooling island wind would help clear her thoughts. she just needed time alone, just as Kaze seemed to need. But if Kaze ever needed her Kairi would always be there for her, and Kaze knew that whole heartily. But now they just needed to be apart. Again Kairi sighed and grabbed her mug and blanket, as she headed toward the patio but not before placing a note and Kioko's lunch on the dinner table. She knew that she would be in soon. And if she needed to talk Kioko would know where she was.   
  
Thanks again to Winter Peacecraft-Yuy for her help she helped me write this actually she wrote most of this and even gave me an excellent idea for the next chapter. So I'll be writting that soon.. Sorry for the uber laziness on my part I'm going through a writting drought right now.  
  
Ughh.. I promise next chapter will be really soon. :P Until then Please read& review. XD  
  
And enjoy the fic! 


End file.
